The Opposite
by ShadowStudent67
Summary: She is a mentally and physically abused by her father years before. He's a guy ignored by his. She has a dream of going to LA and becoming a singer. He ignored his dreams in hopes of taking over the company to make his father proud. Both different people, wanting something and ignoring what's most important in life. Will a faithful meeting help them realize or will they run from it


**Summary: She's a girl mentally and physically abused by her father years before so she has problem with men, He's a boy ignored by his. She has a dream of going to L.A. and being a singer, He ignored his dreams in hopes of doing his father's job to make him proud. Both very different people, wanting something and ignoring what's most important in life, love. Will a fateful meeting help them realize this? Or will they run away from it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Or the songs. The song is by Taylor Swift (Mean) and the quote is from the song "At The Beginning"**

**_"Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." _**

**_ -Richard Marx & Donna Lewis_**

**Chapter I: The Haunting Dreams**

_There in a living room, stood a girl, with bruises covering nearly every part of her body, some were purple, some were blackish blue, and most were red. Her pink hair was in shambles, her clothes were bloody, but it wasn't hers, it was her mother's. Her mother was trying to protect her from her father, who was trying to hit her with the laptop she accidentally dropped.-now with a broken screen-In a fit of rage, he threw it at her, and in an attempt to save her daughter, her mother went in front of her, and took the hit. Her head was bloody, but not enough for it to be dangerous. but Sakura was furious._

_"How dare you hit mother, you sorry excuse of a father?!" she screamed. _

_He laughed, and slowly walked toward his daughter, who did not waver, even with his overpowering height. He was having trouble because of the alcohol he consumed a few hours earlier, but he was determined on getting closer to his daughter who spoke to him in a tone he did not appreciate._

_"How dare I?"He said drunkenly. "If you weren't here, maybe your mother wouldn't be in that situation. So isn't it your fault she tried to protect you?" He said. Stepping closer to her until they were only 3 feet apart._

_"W-what are you talking about?! You're the one who hit her with the laptop, and you blame it on me?!" She stepped away, only for him to step closer._

_He laughed. "That's not what I meant. Don't you ever wonder why your we were never visited by your grandparents, dearest daughter? It's because of you! They are ashamed to call you a part of their family! They don't want to be near you! They kicked their beloved daughter out because they couldn't stand you! So don't you see? It's your fault that your mother is unhappy! You're the reason she's parted ways with her family! No one wants you!" He smiled sadistically at how twelve-year old Sakura's body shook with tears, how her hands clenched from the pain of hearing the "truth" from her father. _

_It hurt, so much. Was she really the reason for her mother's sadness? Did she really see that glint in her mother's eyes whenever they would pass by 2 parents with their child? She looked at her unconscious form a few feet away. There was a heavy feeling in her heart. She couldn't voice how sorry she was for causing her mother all those feelings of loneliness, yearning, and jealousy, but she couldn't let her guilt be the end of her. She had to focus on her father, and think about everything later. _

_With tears blurring her vision she kicked her father, but it was blocked. Her father grabbed her leg and threw her a few feet away. She hit the edge of the table in the living room. She stood quickly and ran at him again. She blocked a punch aimed at her head with her forearm and hit his stomach, sending him a few feet back. She thanked God for her unusual strength, and moved to hit him again. As she was nearing him, he sent a round-house kick and hit her nose, sending her falling. She tried to stand, but her muscles ached. Every part of her body was burning._

_He picked her up by the hair and said. "You think you can beat me? You don't have the guts to and strength to defeat me, you little brat! With the times you spent daydreaming with that fucked up dream you have, you'll never be able to stand up to me! Don't forget that you're useless and unneeded! You ruin everything! You will never make anyone happy with your music, you piece of-"_

She woke up panting. Her mother was in front of her with a worried look on her face. "Sakura, are you alright? You kept on screaming 'Shut Up!' and 'Go Away'. Did you have a bad dream about _him_ again"

A young girl of 16 gently shook her head to soothe her mother. "Mom I'm alright. What time is it? "Worried, that they might be late for her flight and she might be the cause of it. "Are we late?"

Her mother smiled and said. "Don't worry, honey. You have 4 hours to get ready. It's only 6 o' clock. Our flight is at noon. I'll wake you up when it's 7:30, alright sweetie?"

Sakura lied down and nodded. "alright, thanks mom."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As her mother said, she woke up at 7:30. She took a bath, and decided to wear a dark blue spaghetti strap top with an apricot colored jacket to cover it, jeans, and light brown, knee-high boots.

She went over to the room beside hers, the music room. She looked at all of the instruments they had to bring. 'Mom said I can only bring 2 as hand-carry luggage. The others must go on the conveyor. I guess it'll be the guitar and my piano.' She put those 2 instruments in her bag.

She went downstairs to the kitchen to find her mother making some waffles. "Good Morning, Sakura. Can you please finish these waffles for me? I have to take a bath and get ready. They said we have to be there by 10:30. And I just finished packing."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'll take it from here mom. Go and make yourself pretty."

Her mother laughed and said. "Thank you dear, and I'm always pretty! just kidding." She smiled and headed up.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Last call for passengers from Japan to America please board the plane now"

"Mom what seat number am I?" Sakura asked with disappointment in her voice since she wasn't going to sit beside her.

"You're in 27B. I have to go to 55D. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" Her mother was also disappointed but tried her best not to show it.

"Okay." They hugged and went separate ways. Sakura arrived at her seat to find the 2 who were going to be beside her were already there. And she was shocked to find her friend Naruto there with his best friend Sasuke.

Naruto seemed to notice her as well, cause he beckoned her to come near them. "Hi Sakura-chan! Isn't it a coincidence you're beside me and teme?" He smiled cause he was going to be near his 2 closest friends.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you 2 much since you moved to that all boys school a few years back. How are you?" She said and thanked Sasuke who took her bags and placed them on the overhead. She sat in the middle of them and Naruto talked animatedly about how awesome their school was, About how he became Co captain in the basketball team since Neji left to go to America, and a lot more. He stated that he and Sasuke would go to Konoha Gakuen.

"How about you Sakura-chan? Which school are you going to?" He stared at waiting and hoping that she was going to go there new school as well.

"I'm going to Konoha Gakuen as well." He started jumping and saying how lucky they were to be all together. That is, until food came and he fell asleep after eating too much.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked him how his brother and his friends were doing. She had met them when she was 4, she hung out with them up until she turned 7. They said they were moving. She had cried in her room the whole day that time, but they eventually convinced her that they were going to see her again.

He shrugged and said. "Fine. They said it's been awhile since they last saw you. They look for you at your house when it's break, but you were never there."

In truth, she never really talked to Sasuke anymore since he found out she had a crush on him years before. Her father had reprimanded her about it. He told her that she was banned from speaking to him cause she was a disgrace and if the Uchiha family talk to him about it, he was the one who'll get embarrassed.

"Oh. I'm always... busy when it's break." She answered timidly, and an awkward silence filled the air. "I'm gonna sleep for a while. Can you wake me up when it's time to land?" She asked.

He nodded.

And she fell asleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sakura woke up to the feeling of someone shaking her, turns out it was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! We have about 5 minutes before we land." She hadn't understand why Sasuke hadn't woke her up, she realized that he also fell asleep and was leaning against her. She blushed and woke him up and said what Naruto had told her. He stared at her for a few moments got off her shoulder.

Once they landed, Sakura looked for her mother. Her phone rang suddenly. _"Sakura, is it alright if I meet you at the bag conveyor? It's really crowded." _

_"Okay mom."_

She made her way over to the conveyor looked for her mom, finding her near the entrance, she waved to her. She smiled and pointed at the conveyor, telling her to get her bag. She started looking for her bag, when she accidentally bumped into Sasuke and Naruto again.

Naruto, smiled at her and said. "Sakura-chan, we took the liberty of getting your bags for you! Is that alright?"

"Thanks Naruto, but since when did you become such a gentleman?" She joked.

"Since the time I forced teme to be the one to carry 'em." He said happily, ignoring the glare Sasuke gave him. He gave her the bags and she felt a wave of shock when their hands touched. She dropped the bag and froze. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" He made a move to step near her but she stepped back. She grabbed her bag from the floor and ran at the opposite direction, not once looking back, and not once seeing the worried look her friend gave.

She ran until she found her mother who was waiting for her with a blue Volkswagen. She looked at her daughter worriedly and asked. "Sakura, are you alright? You look shaken up."

She nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go..." The driver got her bags and put them in the trunk.

Then, they left.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When they got to the house, she was shocked. It looked gorgeous. She ran upstairs to check out her room. Her room had a huge, black and white king size bed. The walls were a combination of brown, white and black. There was a modern drawer, a walk-in closet, a bathroom bigger than their old dining room, a touch-screen computer and a study.

Her mom was leaning on the door frame, looking at her daughter, who was happily exploring the bathroom. She was worried for her. She rarely gave those real smiles anymore after that 'incident' with her father. She refused to speak about what happened that day, choosing to be secretive about what happened. Sometimes, she would catch her daughter looking at her, deep in thought. Whenever it was break or summer, she would lock herself in her room and cry, not once answering the door even when she plead with her to come out. She hoped they could start over here. Where her old friends are.

"Sakura, get some sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow. You're going to school."

"Okay mom. Are you leaving again tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. My boss said that's the last plane. But we'll see each other in a few months, okay?" She tried smiling but the look her daughter gave made it hard. She didn't want to disappoint her, but she would get fired if she stayed any longer.

Sakura gave a shaky smile. "Okay, take care!" she closed the door and got ready for bed. She looked in front of her mirror and said. "Okay, tomorrow is a new day. Let go of the past and do your best."

Tomorrow is a new day...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_It was dark. And scary inside the old room. "Where am I?" She screamed._

_There was a deep chuckle."A place where __**there's no escape**__"_

_Then she heard screaming. "Who are they screaming at?" _

**_"You"_**

_"T-that's not true!"_

**_"Who else would they direct that at, brat?"_**

_'The voices... seem familiar. It couldn't possibly be... No! They would never think of me like that!"_

_"Bitch!" _

_"Attention-seeker!"_

_"Useless!" 'Stop'_

**_There's no escape"_**

_"Weirdo!"_

_"Slut!"_

_"Stupid!" 'Please Stop'_

**_There's no escape_**

_"Crybaby!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Fucked up idiot!"_

_"Whore!" 'Make it Stop!'_

**_There's no escape_**

_"It's your fault!" mom? "If you weren't here, my parents would still accept me!"_

_In front of her was her mother, her face filled with different emotions, anger, hatred, jealousy, longing, disappointment._

_"Mom, I-"_

_She stopped mid-sentence, because her mother had slapped her. Hard._

_She glared at Sakura coldly. "Sorry isn't good enough. It would be better if you just disappeared! You have done nothing, but be a burden! You useless girl! Go to hell!"_

**_"There's no escape"_**

_Her friends, her family. She heard their voices. They were the ones saying it. What did she do? Why her?'I don't wanna hear it! Stop! I didn't do anything wrong! Stop it! Please!'_

**_There's no escape..._**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She woke up in bed, crying.

Why her? Why must she still be haunted with those words. It hurt a thousand times more than it was supposed to, because she heard her mother's voice saying it. After a few minutes of crying, Sakura looked at the clock. 4:00am. It was still too early.

She got up and went over to her guitar in the far corner of the room.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_You can take me down  
With just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know._

"Today, I'll be different. I'll be better. So much better. I'll try harder. Be the person my friends want me to be. I'll stop being too insecure. I'll stop pushing myself down, and... I will move on far enough to get rid of those **Haunting Dreams**."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I know my story is really fuzzy. But, if you hate it, let me just say this. No one asked you to read it. If you didn't want to read my story, go away. You don't have the damn right to judge me about what I do if you don't know me. It's my life, I'm gonna live it the way I want to. And Thank you to those who actually like it. I know it has a lot of flaws. It's very imperfect. But thank you for reading it anyway. Please tell me if there is something you want to change, or something you want to add. I'd be delighted. I have a really bad and weird personality so please bear with me. And, I won't continue the story if there are more than 50 people who hate it. To those who would ask me questions, I have an emotionless personality, so sorry... :|**


End file.
